Burakon
by kmoaton
Summary: An Inuyasha/Sesshomaru story originally based on prompts provided by Inuromp. This is an collection of various prompts from different communities and/or challenges. Prompts used will be included with the chapters. Warnings: Inucest, Yaoi.
1. The World in Which We Live

Summary: He had always been alone. A coffeeshop encounter has the possibility to change all of that. Author's Note: Thanks so much to madmistress for looking this over and the Man Love encouragement! Written for prompt # 1 Guess Who

* * *

He had always lived his life alone. Abandoned by his father and orphaned by his mother, Inuyasha had accepted his fate. He was a handsome man yet companionship eluded him. He discovered early that many potential lovers had issues with half-demons. Maybe that could explain his shock at the coffeehouse that morning.

The man that approached him was beautiful. Watching him glide across the cafe, Inuyasha began to feel the stirrings of attraction, although he could feel there was something vaguely familiar about the man. He had long silver hair and golden eyes that rivaled Inuyasha's own. Impeccably dressed, the stranger had a cold and haughty air about him that made Inuyasha wonder what interest the full demon could possibly have in him.

Sesshomaru was initially pleased that his search was finally over. He had spent thousands searching for his half brother in accordance to his late father's wishes. However, after seeing him for the first time, any possible brotherly feelings were fading and slowly being replaced by lust. He stood for a moment in front of him, taking in Inuyasha's amber eyes and the puppy ears.

_"I wonder if he finds his ears stimulating."_ He thought, a brief smile flashing on his stoic face.

Seeing the quizzical look on the handsome face of his soon to be lover, Sesshomaru removed his business card from its case and placed it in front of Inuyasha.

"Come to the address on the card. You now belong to me."

Before the hanyou could respond, Sesshomaru walked out the door and into the brisk morning.


	2. What You Need

Written for Prompt number #7 - Welcome Home

* * *

Sesshomaru knew once he finally had Inuyasha settled in his home, things had to be taken slowly. The hanyou was starved for affection yet fought it at every turn. Methodically, Sesshomaru worked to break down the walls Inuyasha had built up. It started with simple things. Pleasant greetings in the morning during breakfast and evenings spent together, just the two of them, getting to know one another.

Inuyasha resisted at first. However, as the days slowly rolled by, he discovered he needed the attention he received from Sesshomaru. No one had shown him any type of affection since his mother died and to suddenly find himself cared for was overwhelming. He hated himself for craving it yet on days when Sesshomaru was gone away on business, he missed the companionship.

He was also having a hard time dealing with his feelings. They had changed from brotherly affection to something more. He knew demons had no qualms about familial relationships but he was having a hard time digesting the fact that he wanted to fuck Sesshomaru. Most nights he went to bed with a raging hard-on and the only way to relieve the tension was to fantasize about Sesshomaru. As he wrapped his hand around his aching cock, he pretended it was Sesshomaru's mouth. His fantasy took him deeper and deeper as he stroked and soon Inuyasha's only thought was Sesshomaru and how his cock would feel inside of him. The fantasy sensations pushed Inuyasha over the edge and as he came, Sesshomaru's name was on his lips. Exhausted, he cleaned himself and fell asleep.

Outside Inuyasha's bedroom door, with his own erection and a smile on his face, stood Sesshomaru.

"Soon, little brother, soon." He thought. "I'll be giving you exactly what you want."


	3. Letting Go

Written for Prompt #13 - Must I Beg. Told from Inuyasha POV.

* * *

I don't know what happened. I knew my feelings had changed and I wanted Sesshomaru very much. I avoided him as much as possible but he continued to seek me out. I couldn't let him know of my desires; surely, he would think of them as perverse and return me to the streets. I loved having a home and a family even if it only consisted of just my brother, the brother I now wanted to fuck.

I had taken to relieving myself but it wasn't enough. Being in his presence was sheer torture. I thought that during dinner tonight I would simply explode. I caught him watching me with a mysterious gleam in his eye. My heart leapt into my throat and as soon as I could, I escaped to my rooms. Lying in the dark, I tried to turn my thoughts away from the perfection that is Sesshomaru and failed miserably.

I don't know how much time had passed; it could have been minutes or hours. A tap at my door broke my sinful thoughts. I had been summoned. I felt my stomach drop and like a man going to his execution, I went to Sesshomaru.

He stood in the moonlight, a beauty to behold. My throat went dry as I stood before him; my loins tighten from the scent of him. I was shocked when he pulled me close, his breath warm against my ear.

"I know what you want, Inuyasha."

I know he heard my heart being to race. I couldn't speak afraid the words would come out wrong.

"I can give you what you want, Inuyasha."

Looking at his face, I met his amber eyes, brimming with lust. Only one word came to mind and before I could stop it, it left my lips.

"Please…"


	4. Taken

Sesshomaru finally takes what is his. Prompt used - Staking My Claim.

* * *

Sesshomaru spent the night taking what had always been his. He reveled in the tautness of Inuyasha's body and the silky feel of his golden skin. The whimpers and moans that were produced by the hanyou in response to Sesshomaru's ministrations were better than the sweetest music.

When he finally took Inuyasha's virginity, Sesshomaru thought he had finally found nirvana. The hanyou was so hot and so tight nearly caused Sesshomaru to lose his self-control. He wanted to do nothing more than to bury himself repeatedly in the maddening tightness. However, he took his time, allowing Inuyasha to adjust to his size. He wanted the first time to be wonderful to encourage the hanyou to return to him and only him for his pleasure.

Once he started to move, the pleasant friction combined with the enveloping heat mesmerized him. Everything was lost in the sensations. Sesshomaru could only feel the enveloping of his cock deep inside Inuyasha. He could only hear the cries of pleasure that poured from Inuyasha's throat. Soon the two bodies moved as one, both searching for the ultimate pleasure.

Too soon, Inuyasha cried out, his release hot against Sesshomaru's skin. Pleased, Sesshomaru focused on his own release. His loins tightened and as his hot seed filled the tight channel, Sesshomaru could only growl.

ooOOoo

As they lay in each other's arms, falling slowly from the pleasure filled heights, Inuyasha drifted into slumber, his ears filled with Sesshomaru's whispered claim.

"_Mine, always mine…"_


	5. Steamy Decisions

Inuyasha has to think things through. What better than in the bath? Prompt used - Splash.

* * *

Inuyasha could only stare at the ceiling, watching the clouds of steam disappear into the air. He had hoped to be able to soak away his sins but instead spent his time berating himself. He was ashamed for allowing himself to be so weak and for giving in to the carnal pleasures that he found with his brother. His body still bore the comfortable ache of his claiming and his ears still rang from the words Sesshomaru whispered afterwards.

"_Mine. Always mine…"_

Such a small statement yet it meant so much more. His mind rolled back to the pleasure he experienced and Inuyasha sank deeper into the sudsy water as his body shivered with remembered sensation.

_"It was wrong, so wrong."_ His conscience told him, his body becoming aroused in spite of his efforts to wipe his mind clean. Suddenly, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to crawl into be next to Sesshomaru and be taken over and over again.

Slapping the water with his hands, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. He felt like such a whore for wanting nothing more than to be fucked.

"_To be fucked unconscious, you mean?"_ His conscience retorted.

By now completely frustrated, he hastily got out of the tub, splashing water everywhere. With a defeated sigh, he cleaned up the mess and wrapped the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom, turning out the light. Quietly, he tried to make his way out the door and to his own bedroom, not wanting to wake his sleeping brother.

"Inuyasha?" A sleepy voice called out across the darkness. "Come back to bed."

Inuyasha looked at the door leading our and then back at the bed. A smile crossed his face as he decided. Dropping the towel, Inuyasha returned to bed.


	6. Shadows

Sesshomaru is lurking, checking Inuyasha out. He likes what he sees. Prompt used - I Spy.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows of the dojo as Inuyasha practiced with their father's sword. Sesshomaru had never been allowed to touch it, the sword's magic rejecting him but for Inuyasha, it came alive. He could only watch in secret awe, as the hanyou became one with the blade.

Clad only in low-slung sweatpants, Inuyasha's upper body gleamed from the sweat pouring down his body. His arms ached from swinging the heavy sword but he was determined to show his full demon sibling that he could master their father's blade. He spent hours refining his techniques, his body aching from the workout. With his sweat soaked hair plastered on his back and face, he often failed to detect the hidden presence of his brother.

Sesshomaru's mouth watered as he watched the muscles work under Inuyasha's tawny skin. He could smell Inuyasha's scent blended with the salty perspiration and couldn't help but wonder how the sweat would taste on his tongue. The grunts emitted by Inuyasha as he continued to train mimicked the sounds he made in bed. Sesshomaru began to harden as he recalled the activities that led to the sounds. Turning his attention back to the dojo floor, he could see Inuyasha had finally worked himself to exhaustion.

He watched as Inuyasha cleaned up his things and began walking to the main house. Suddenly the desire to tackle Inuyasha and taste him became overwhelming. Taking leave of the shadows, Sesshomaru began to stalk his prey.


	7. Cooling Down

Summary- Inuyasha is tired but he's always up for a break. Prompt used - Surprise Attack.

* * *

Inuyasha was exhausted. Training had worn him out and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a nap. He had reached his bedroom when he found himself tackled and pinned to the bed. Before he could protest, his mouth was captured and a warm invading tongue sought entrance. Inuyasha relaxed and enjoyed the taste of his lover's mouth. After being kissed breathless, he could only pant the name of the aggressor.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha tilted his head back to allow access to his neck. He shuddered as Sesshomaru gave his neck a loving lick.

"You should let me shower. I'm all sweaty."

Sesshomaru locked his golden eyes with the younger male's matching amber orbs.

"Maybe I wanted to taste you all sweaty. Maybe I wanted to be the reason you'd sweat even more."

Inuyasha blushed under the intense gaze, his manhood hardening at the thought behind the words. He took in Sesshomaru's attire. As usual, he wore designer slacks, dress shirt and tie."

"I'd hate for you to ruin your clothes. It'll be a shame for them to get all sweaty and dirty." Inuyasha stated in a tone that clearly indicated he would like nothing better. Sesshomaru smirked at the lasciviousness in Inuyasha's tone.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Bending his head back down, Sesshomaru reclaimed the sweet mouth of his prize.


	8. Tasty Tasty

Sesshomaru decides Inuyasha needs a little more after workout workout... Prompt used - Sweat It Out. **WARNING: Oral**

* * *

Sesshomaru took his time indulging his need to taste Inuyasha. The mix of his natural flavor and the salty tang of his sweat combined into an intoxicating blend. Sesshomaru's tongue left a hot trail down the side of the hanyou's neck and to his bare chest. The older demon paid special attention to the brown nipples resting on the now panting chest. Under his ministrations, they peaked into hard nubs. Groans of delight poured from Inuyasha's mouth as Sesshomaru gently teased them into submission.

Sesshomaru's tongue continued its hot path over Inuyasha's tightly formed abs. Reaching the waistband of Inuyasha's pants, he began to pull them down. Shyness overtook Inuyasha and he grabbed his pants, stopping Sesshomaru's motion.

"You shouldn't…"

A blush graced Inuyasha's face as Sesshomaru watched. Focusing his attention on the younger male's eyes, he could the nervousness and hesitation.

"Allow me…please?"

Inuyasha couldn't ignore the plea in Sesshomaru eyes. With trembling fingers, he released the band, allowing access.

Removing the pants and underwear of his lover, Sesshomaru was pleased to see Inuyasha's rising erection. Holding it by the base, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's length in to his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, causing Inuyasha to moan and arch his back at the sensation.

Inuyasha tried to resist the temptation to fuck Sesshomaru's mouth but as the pressure built up in his groin, he couldn't control the motion of his hips. With a strangled cry, Inuyasha came deep into Sesshomaru's throat, his body shuddering with each burst of come.

Sesshomaru moved his body back over the semi-comatose male while licking the remnants of Inuyasha's release from his lips. Planting a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's lips, he stood by the bed and began to pull him off the bed.

"Come. Let's see about that bath now."


	9. Fleeting Memories

Inuyasha reflects after his "workout". Prompt used - Ferocious

* * *

Inuyasha lay in bed, dozing off, floating on the memories of the last hour. If anyone had told Inuyasha that shower sex would leave him aching yet longing for more, he would have scoffed. Inuyasha ruefully realized he couldn't really say how clean he actually was, since no actually washing took place. The only think he COULD remember clearly was Sesshomaru's cock in his mouth and eventually, in his ass.

Sesshomaru pounced the moment Inuyasha left the dojo, not giving him many moments to think clearly. Caught up in the abandon of the arousal pouring from the older demon, Inuyasha became lost. Sesshomaru was insatiable, it seemed, a slave to the lust between them. Whenever he thought about it, Inuyasha could still feel the penetration and his body shuddered from the residual sensation. He was shocked at how quickly he had become to Sesshomaru's touch.

Sighing sleepily, Inuyasha could only smile at the idea of being stalked like prey with Sesshomaru being the ferocious beast. He HAD been sexually devoured so he supposed that made the idea of Sesshomaru as the predator true. Realizing that he enjoyed it immensely, Inuyasha's last conscience thought was of Sesshomaru.

"_Rawr…"_


	10. Midnight Memories

A late night conversation leads to a change. Please note that this conversation is taking place between Sesshomaru and the human Inuyasha. We know that Inuyasha tends to be a little more expressive on his human night so hence the converstation. Anata - means dear or honey. It is usually used between husbands and wives or lovers. Prompt used - Perfect Pet Name

* * *

It was the night of the new moon and Sesshomaru could only stare in wonder at the beautiful human that now lay beside him. This was the first time the pair had made love on the night of the new moon and Sesshomaru was entranced by the passionate response of the lithe human. With a coil of the dark hair within his grasp, Sesshomaru became lost in thought. After lying in the quiet darkness for a while, Inuyasha finally had enough.

"I hear ya thinking. Spill."

"I was just wondering what I should call you."

Sesshomaru could almost feel Inuyasha's smirk in the darkness.

"Inuyasha is fine."

The darkness filled with silence again. Finally, Inuyasha's quiet human voice broke through. Things that normally wouldn't come from the gruff hanyou poured from his now human lips.

"Who am I to you? Your brother? Your lover? Your boy toy?"

Suddenly nervous, Inuyasha feared he had gone too far. Sesshomaru's answer surprised him.

"You are all of those things, yet more."

Inuyasha blushed in the darkness. His human self was enthralled with the idea of Sesshomaru wanting to bestow him a pet name. It meant Sesshomaru had not only taken Inuyasha into his home and his bed but into his heart as well. Curled up in the darkness, Inuyasha felt peace.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"How about anata?" Inuyasha waited, holding his breath with anxiety.

Sesshomaru let the word roll around his mind. "Anata. Are you sure?"

In a now shy voice, Inuyasha responded. "As long as it's ours alone."

He knew the darkness hid it from Inuyasha's human eyes but Sesshomaru gave the briefest of smiles.

"Very well." Pulling the human close, he took a deep breath of the scent that was still Inuyasha.

"Now get some rest, anata. Morning will come soon enough."


	11. Moon Song

The moon has been calling to Sesshomaru. Tonight, he will answer the call. Prompt used: Moonlight Madness.

* * *

"Can you not feel it, brother?"

Sesshomaru's voice was quiet from the other side of the clearing. Inuyasha didn't respond but he knew what Sesshomaru of talking about. It was as if the moon was calling to him, its light setting his blood on fire. The atmosphere felt as if it were charged with electricity. Sesshomaru had insisted they go out into the woods surrounding the mansion and now in the moon lit clearing, Inuyasha could admit to feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Did you not hear me?"

Inuyasha was startled to discover Sesshomaru standing so close to him. Looking into the elder demon's eyes, he could see them flicker from amber to red and back again. Overcome with the sudden urge to run, Inuyasha took a step back.

Sesshomaru began walking around the hanyou, taking delight in the scent of his apprehension.

"It's the song of the moon. We inus are creatures of the moon. On the nights of the full moon, it sings to us."

Stopping once again in front of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was aware of his eyes being fully red. The barely contained growl uncoiled in his throat.

"Tonight, little one, you will learn what it means to answer to the song of the moon."

A shiver went through Inuyasha. Unconsciously, he took a step back, the urge to run growing stronger. When Sesshomaru stepped back into Inuyasha's personal space, a stronger tremor went through Inuyasha. Seeing the dangerous glow in Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha finally gave in to instinct and he took off into the darkened woods. As he crashed through the trees, he heard Sesshomaru's voice carry in the quiet night.

"Run, little one. Run, run away. I will find you and when I do…"


	12. Through The Woods

Inuyasha gets caught. Prompt used - Down and Dirty. **Warning: ORAL**

* * *

His breath came harsh and ragged, his face scratched from the stinging branches that whipped him as he as he stumbled through the dim woods. His stamina was great but now Inuyasha longed to stop and rest. Fear and anticipation keep his legs moving, hoping to find his way to the main house. Instead, he ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

Sesshomaru was enjoying the chase. He could smell Inuyasha on the night breezes and he following him with ease. The night of the full moon had always awakened something in Sesshomaru but he ignored it. Once Inuyasha had come home, Sesshomaru had to wait until there was enough trust between them. Now he intended to take full advantage of this night.

Crashing through the trees, Inuyasha found himself in another moonlit clearing; his exhausted body could go no further. When Sesshomaru stepped quietly from the trees, he found Inuyasha on his knees, bathed in the moonlight, his head bowed submissively. Sesshomaru took note of the bloodied and battered state of his sibling and a brief pang of remorse went through him. He rationalized that the injuries weren't life threatening and presented himself to Inuyasha.

Their eyes only met for moments before Inuyasha found himself bare and Sesshomaru's cock down his throat. The feral look in Sesshomaru's eyes only heightened the wildness of everything that was taking place. The movement of his head was taken over by Sesshomaru and he found his mouth being thoroughly fucked. A several minutes of this, Sesshomaru gave a low moan and shot hot come down Inuyasha's throat.

After Sesshomaru removed his cock, Inuyasha licked his lips. Looking at his brother, he was stunned to see he was still rock hard. A devilish gleam shone in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I'm not finished, anata."


	13. Yours, Always

Time flies when your having fun. Prompt used- Marathon Sex

* * *

Later, Inuyasha would reflect that maybe he should have insisted on going back to the house. However, he was lost to the magicks of the night. Sesshomaru was hastily preparing him and in the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew he would pay later for the upcoming pleasure. Sesshomaru quickly entered him and was soon pounding with abandon, the moans and growls filling the small clearing. Inuyasha nearly screamed from the pounding his prostate was taking from Sesshomaru's cock. He knew he wouldn't last very long and began to stroke his own cock, matching Sesshomaru's motion. The pain from the claws digging into Inuyasha's hips only added to all the overwhelming sensations. Inuyasha did finally cry out from a mixture of agony and pleasure as he came, his seed splattering his and Sesshomaru's chest.

Inuyasha lost count after he came the third time. Everything was a blur of the sensations: The feel of the ground under his back and knees; the burn of the scratches caused by the trees and Sesshomaru; The fullness and motion of Sesshomaru moving in and out of him repeatedly. He was no longer aware of the passage of time. The only thing that mattered was reaching the peak.

Eventually, he and Sesshomaru collapsed on the grass. The fire in his blood had run its course and Inuyasha was suddenly exhausted. Inuyasha was unaware of being carried home by his brother. He woke slightly at the feel of warm water lapping his body. Seeing he was in the tub, he smiled at Sesshomaru gently washing his body. Drifting off, he became roused himself again at the feel of covers being pulled over him. As he felt the warmth of the body next to him, Inuyasha turned to him.

"Sess?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I am yours. Always."


	14. Reflection of the Sun

Sometimes, perfection sneaks up on you. Prompt used - Love Knot

* * *

With his eyes closed against the invasive morning sun, Inuyasha lay still for a moment, attempting to force his mind awake. He could feel the aches of his body and as he attempted to move, a heavy weight held him pinned to the bed. Reluctantly, opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw the weight in question was Sesshomaru. Their nude bodies were intertwined amongst the covers. Inuyasha tried to move without disturbing Sesshomaru's sleep but was unsuccessful.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Inuyasha apologized as he met the golden gaze of the elder demon.

Sesshomaru gazed at the still sleepy face of the one who had become so important to him.

"It is fine. I owe you an apology also."

Inuyasha frowned, confusion marring his face. "Why? I'm the one who woke you."

Shifting slightly, Sesshomaru changed their positions. Inuyasha now lay on Sesshomaru's chest, his silver hair cascading down over them. Sighing, Sesshomaru let his hand run through the fine locks.

"For last night. I know it was a new experience for you."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha gruffly retorted. "Ya think I couldn't handle it?"

Shaking his head at the hanyou's bravado, Sesshomaru continued.

"I was well aware of your… capabilities. I should have done more to ensure your comfort."

A slight blush swept Inuyasha's face. "I was good."

Raising his brow slightly, Sesshomaru rolled back on Inuyasha. Sliding between Inuyasha's legs, Sesshomaru made sure Inuyasha was VERY aware of arousal that always existed when they were together. Gently entering Inuyasha, this time Sesshomaru made slow love to him. The sounds from Inuyasha, so different from the wildness of the night before, were like music to Sesshomaru's ears. As they both peaked and fell softly from the heights, Sesshomaru planted a light kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

"No, you are perfect."


	15. Different Corner

Sesshomaru reflects on the wisdom of his father. Prompt Used - Wildcard

I just wanted to let everyone know that this concludes the prompt challenge and I would like to extend thanks to the following reviewers:

**Yaoiamime4everlove, Demitria Miriam (I'm a huge fan!), ajj7sunhawk (You know I am such a fan!!), Lord Youko, Yohanita21, Ikuto'slover1112, TanitaNight, , Fluffy's green comb, Nikkie23534, LadyTokyo, Milkchocolate64, Peyaluna, LadyKaa28, Lone-Angel-1992, inu-dude15, 1CarinoInu.**

I'm so grateful for the love and support you guys have shown this story and I really appreciate it and you! To those who simple read but didn't review, thank you too! I appreciate your time because you could have read something else. I also thanks everyone for the story alerts and favs. I feel proud of my first yaoi baby!!

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha succumbed to sleep. In repose, the hanyou's face was so innocent and peaceful. Smiling as he watched Inuyasha's silky ears as they twitched in his sleep, Sesshomaru was content. He couldn't help but wonder if his father knew this would happen when he left his wishes for Sesshomaru to go out and find this lost son. Father had always told him there was more to life than business and if Sesshomaru had no one to care for then he wasn't living a complete life. Of course, Sesshomaru scoffed. Emotions were for the weak and caring for someone made you weak. He watched his father fall for the human woman and in the process, lost himself. Sesshomaru was determined that would not happen to him.

'_So how do I explain this?'_ He mused to himself. Sesshomaru knew he would do anything within his power to keep Inuyasha happy. Suddenly, this loud, brash young man had become the most important thing in the world to him. Sesshomaru knew he was at first guided by lust but now there was something more between them. Regardless of what the younger demon thought, Sesshomaru knew he was perfect.

He could understand what his father meant all those years ago. Being with Inuyasha had awakened the passion in him and he began to see the world through Inuyasha's eyes. Every day bought something different and exciting to Inuyasha and his delight was infectious. Sesshomaru had spent so long trying to dominate the world that he had stop actually SEEING the world. Inuyasha reopened the older man's jaded eyes. He could see everything he had missed without Inuyasha in his life and he was aware of what he would lose if Inuyasha were to go. Pulling Inuyasha closer, Sesshomaru whispered in the sleeping man's ear.

"I'll never let you go."

Even in his sleep, Inuyasha smiled.


	16. Trouble Lurking

A handsome stranger decides he wants a shot at Inuyasha. The prompt used for this story is Trouble Lurking.

* * *

Much thanks to Sparkling Snowfall for suggesting I continue this. This will serve as an archive for my Sesshomaru/Inuyasha fics unless I go with a totally different storyline.

* * *

Sesshomaru doted on his new lover but duty called. Many days and nights were spent dealing with neglected business matters and soon Inuyasha found himself spending more and more time alone. He spent many daytime hours exploring the city and it was through his wandering that he finally made a friend. Miroku was a certified man whore and proud of it. He and Inuyasha were polar opposites. Miroku was outgoing where Inuyasha was a little more wary and he was calmer while Inuyasha was more explosive. Together they were a perfect pair and became fast friends.

ooOOoo

Moping around one Saturday night, Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. Sesshomaru was out of town on business and it was rather lonely in the huge mansion. Resigned to a crappy evening, Inuyasha was overjoyed when his cell rang and it was Miroku.

"Yasha, my man! The club is hot tonight! We have to get out and see what fine young thang won't resist me! I won't take no for an answer."

Inuyasha still hesitated. Miroku had been trying to get him to go out with him for a while now and Inuyasha usually turned him down. However, faced with the prospect of a lonely and boring Saturday night, he jumped.

"I'm in!"

ooOOoo

The loud music and the throng of people threatened to overwhelm Inuyasha as he followed Miroku through the club. Arguably, one of the more handsome men in the building, Inuyasha failed to understand or even notice his appeal to the women and some of the men in the building. All the sights took him in, causing him to miss the subtle and not so subtle flirtations coming is way.

After being coerced by Miroku into a few drinks, Inuyasha relaxed enough to dance. Drinks kept being mysteriously sent to the table by an unknown benefactor and the two friends kept knocking them back as fast as they came. Soon they were completely drunk, laughing and having a great time.

When Inuyasha returned from the dance floor, he was surprised to see a stranger at their table. He was a wolf demon, tall with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Inuyasha felt exposed as the cerulean eyes seemed to devour him. Taking his seat, Inuyasha hoped the darkness of the club hid his creeping blush. There was polite conversation but the man talked more with Miroku and Inuyasha eventually turned his attention to the mob of people.

Miroku left the table, pulled away by some buxom beauty. Chancing a glance at the stranger, Inuyasha was surprised to find him also staring. Smiling, the stranger showed a mouth full of gleaming teeth and a hint of fang.

"I've been wondering when I'd get a chance to finally talk to you."

Confusion marred Inuyasha's face, his thinking capacity slowed by all of the alcohol he had consumed.

"What do ya mean?"

The man laughed. "You mean Miroku didn't tell you? I've been sending you drinks after he told me your name earlier." Reaching over the stranger extended his hand.

"I'm Kouga by the way and you are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at the forwardness but took the extended hand. They sat quietly for a moment, letting the music pulse over them. Even if Inuyasha had no idea who Kouga was, the older demon knew plenty about him. He also knew that Sesshomaru was intending to staked a claim but as far as Kouga was concerned, Inuyasha was old enough to explore his options. Kouga liked what he saw and he decided he wanted the Inu-morsel for himself. Going for the bold approach, Kouga slid closer to the half-demon.

"Why don't' we get out of here? There's an all night place down the street. We could grab a bite and talk."

Inuyasha was tempted. They had been in the club for hours and the liquor and pounding music were starting to work his nerves. It would be nice to go somewhere quiet. Glancing around the club, Inuyasha tried to spot Miroku. Kouga noticed this and leaned into Inuyasha's ear.

"Your friend is caught up in chasing tail. He won't miss you. I'll be honorable and make sure you get home."

Jumping slightly from the close proximity, Inuyasha was watched his friend being totally enthralled by the woman that was wrapped around him. Seeing where this evening was heading as far as Miroku was concerned, Inuyasha once again found himself captured in the intense blue gaze.

"Ok, let's go."


	17. This Means War

Kouga throws down the gauntlet. Prompt used - Seeing Red

* * *

Kouga led the way to "the place" and Inuyasha instantly fell in love. It was an Asian spot, serving traditional street food. The place had long, picnic-style tables and when Inuyasha saw there were six different ramen items on the menu, he never wanted to leave. Kouga hid a smirk at the younger man's enthusiasm. After ordering (house ramen with double noodles for Inuyasha and the tasty set skewers for Kouga), they spent a pleasant time just talking.

Kouga knew he was playing with fire when it came it Inuyasha. The casual touches Kouga bestowed on Inuyasha was guaranteed to leave his scent on the half-demon, something Kouga was counting on Sesshomaru recognizing. He had expressed an interest in Inuyasha before Inu Tashio had died but had been unable to find him. He was shocked when he heard that not only had Sesshomaru sought the young one out but he also moved him into his home and it was rumored the older demon was planning on claiming Inuyasha. It had been 8 months and Kouga hadn't been notified of any public declaration of claim as family or as a romantic interest so he decided to make his move.

Inuyasha relaxed in the company of Kouga, the food and lingering traces of alcohol putting him at ease. It was the first time in a few weeks that Inuyasha had gotten any doting attention and the lonely hanyou lapped it up. The time Sesshomaru had been wrapped up in business reminded Inuyasha of the time before he had come to live in his brother's home and he hated that feeling of loneliness. The undivided attention of Kouga was like a balm on his soul.

The conversation was pleasant at first. Kouga found out some of Inuyasha past history and the activities he was currently involved. Kouga was surprised to find Inuyasha quite witty, if rather abrupt, but he thought that was charming. The one thing Inuyasha refused to discuss with Kouga, however, was his relationship with Sesshomaru. Even with reassurances that he wouldn't repeat anything, Inuyasha adamantly refused to tell Kouga anything. Sensing he had gone too far, Kouga instead offered Inuyasha a ride home, choosing to bide his time.

True to his word, Kouga was honorable, taking Inuyasha straight home. The ride was tense. Inuyasha couldn't understand why there were so many questions about Sesshomaru. It left him feeling uncomfortable and a little worried. While Sesshomaru had let Inuyasha know how he felt about him, lately, the feeling of being ignored had been growing stronger. He couldn't help but think back to the time after his mother died and he was truly left alone.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. It's just that I'm not comfortable discussing my brother. The relationship between us is still new."

Kouga nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "I understand. I didn't mean to push."

Tension eased although the silence continued. Too soon, for Kouga's liking, they pulled up in front of the sprawling manse. Suddenly nervous, Inuyasha moved to get out of the car.

"Well…uh…thanks for the ride. I really did enjoy the restaurant."

Kouga gave a leering smile, causing Inuyasha to turn beet red. Leaning a bit closer, Kouga replied.

"I enjoyed the company. I'd really like for us to do this again sometime."

With his face still blazing red, Inuyasha open the car door, the cool night air soothing his heated skin.

"We'll have to see about that." He stated, promising nothing. Moving out of the car, Inuyasha was surprised when Kouga also got out. The wolf demon stood for a moment just watching the hanyou then in a surprising move, he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him closer. Inuyasha was stunned when felt a brush of lips on his cheek.

"Oh, we will MOST definitely see about that."

Giving his ears a gentle tweak, Kouga released him and Inuyasha, still unsteady from the night of drinking, stumbled into the house. Standing outside the car, Kouga waited until he heard the locks turn before driving off, a huge, wolfish grin on his face. He knew when Sesshomaru returned home in the morning, he'd smell Kouga on Inuyasha.

"_It's his warning. I fully intend to have Inuyasha."_ Kouga thought as he went down the road. The first shot had been fired and Kouga was more than ready to go to war.

ooOOoo

The sun had barely risen as Sesshomaru entered his home. Exhausted, he dropped his luggage by the door for the butler to take care of later. His only thought was of Inuyasha then bed. He missed the hanyou more that he was willing to admit aloud. As he made his way up the stairs, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think of all the time he'd spent away from the comforts of home. One of those comforts had become Inuyasha. Truly, the sex was incredible but Sesshomaru had also become accustomed to his companionship. He knew Inuyasha was still sleeping but Sesshomaru decided to check on him anyway.

_*SNIFF*_

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust as he was assaulted by a variety of smells upon entering Inuyasha's room. Discarded clothes reeked, filling the room with the odors of stale smoke, alcohol and something else he couldn't quite decipher.

"_His human friend finally convinced him to go to a club."_ Sesshomaru smirked, walking across the room towards the sleeping young man. He knew of Miroku's reputation (having thoroughly checked him out) and deemed him harmless. He was glad that Inuyasha had a more outgoing young friend. Miroku was definitely someone to keep Inuyasha occupied when Sesshomaru had to unavoidably be away. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was glad to see him act more like the young man he was instead of the brooding little boy he had been when Sesshomaru first found him.

_*SNIFF*_

There was the scent again. Recognition tickled the edges of Sesshomaru's conscience but was the thoughts were momentarily pushed aside as he watched the sprawled hanyou sleep. The dark blue sheet barely covered Inuyasha, leaving his bare back and a leg exposed. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru moved to straighten up the covers.

_*SNIFF*_

The smell of alcohol was strong over the sleeping Inuyasha. As Sesshomaru leaned over him, he was hit full force by the foreign smell lingering under the alcohol. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru soon noted that although the smell was faint on his hands, it was strongest on his face and he could even smell it on his ear. Straightening up, Sesshomaru struggled to maintain his legendary control. SOMEONE had touched what was his. He was perceptive enough to realize that Inuyasha was most likely innocent in the encounter but he saw red at the audacity of someone to deliberately leave a scent mark on him.

Leaving the room to keep from waking Inuyasha as well has to get away from the offending smell, Sesshomaru went down the hall to his room, furious. It wasn't until he had gotten in the shower did his brain finally caught up with his senses. Growling, he resisted the urge to destroy the shower enclosure.

"_Kouga" _

Plotting his next move, Sesshomaru grimly thought.

"_If it's war you want, then a war you shall have!"_


	18. Annoyance

Kouga is certainly bold but will his plan backfire? Prompt used - Annoyance

* * *

Without realizing it, Sesshomaru played right into Kouga's hand. In his anger at the idea of Kouga laying hands on Inuyasha, he inadvertently pushed the hanyou away. Consumed with work and thoughts of vengeance, Sesshomaru ignored the one at the center of the storm.

Wounded by Sesshomaru's indifference, Inuyasha began to spend more time with Miroku, much to the human's delight. Unaware of the relationship between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku subtly attempted to push Inuyasha and Kouga together. Kouga always 'appeared' whenever they were out and in his pained state, Inuyasha welcomed the company and attention. After a few of these 'chance' encounters, Kouga became bolder with his pursuit of Inuyasha. Soon he took it upon himself to ask Inuyasha out and Inuyasha accepted. Kouga was smart enough not to push the issue about going any further than friends. He knew he was playing with fire and the few times he had run into Sesshomaru in business situations, the look the daiyoukai gave him should have been enough to kill the wolf dead in his tracks. However, Kouga could also count on Sesshomaru being honorable, knowing that in public at least, there were no repercussions. He simply returned Sesshomaru's deadly looks with his own calm and self-satisfied expression.

The final straw came after two weeks of the cat and mouse games between Sesshomaru and the wolf. Kouga had an important client, Kuro Yoshida, who had come in town with his daughter. Kouga wasn't really up to it but he knew that the client was expecting to be wined and dined. Deciding to ask Miroku along as entertainment for the daughter, Kouga also decided it was time to declare his intentions with Inuyasha. Knowing the restaurant he planned to take everyone was one frequented by important demons and humans, Kouga was well aware that Inuyasha's presence would create a stir and that stir would reach Sesshomaru. He also knew that the long-awaited confrontation with Sesshomaru would probably take place that same night. Kouga was looking forward to it.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha was very impressed with the restaurant he and Miroku had been invited to by Kouga. He was well aware that Kouga was interested in him and to be honest, Inuyasha didn't know how to feel. He was attracted to the wolf but he knew that he was in love with Sesshomaru. Lately, things between him and Sesshomaru had been cooling off. He hated the uncertainty and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru had tired of him and was plotting how remove him from his life with as little drama as possible. Miroku had been pushing him to move in with him and the more Inuyasha thought about the deteriorating situation between he and Sesshomaru, the better the idea sounded.

The dinner turned out to be fun for everyone. Miroku was charming to Mr. Yoshida's daughter, Sango and being a perfect gentleman. Inuyasha knew that most of the reason behind Miroku's behavior was the fact that Yoshida has a ruthless reputation, especially when it came to his daughter. For a brief moment, sadness coursed through Inuyasha's soul.

"_I wish someone felt that way about me."_

ooOOoo

The ringing phone cut through the silence-filled study. Sesshomaru glanced at his Iphone display and seeing it was Jaken, he answered. Jaken had been sent out to keep an eye on Inuyasha without the hanyou's knowledge. For Jaken to call, something major must had happened.

"Speak."

"My lord… Kuro Yoshida is in town." Jaken stammered into the phone.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And this pertains to your job how?" After listening to the frantic breathing for a moment, Sesshomaru was ready to hang up the phone but Jaken's voice came through

"He is at Signature with Kouga. My lord, Inuyasha is Kouga's date…err…guest."

Before Jaken could say any more, he heard the drop of the phone. He could only shake his head. Jaken knew the storm was coming quickly!

ooOOoo

Inuyasha was surprised to see Kouga at the door of Miroku's apartment. After dinner, they parted ways, Kouga leaving with his client and Inuyasha and Miroku headed home. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as Miroku waxed poetically about Yoshida's daughter. Once they reached home, Miroku swore there would be no other for him and Inuyasha laughed out loud as his friend went to the showers. Settling in for a little late night tv watching, Inuyasha was surprised by the doorbell.

"Kouga. Why are you here?"

Smiling at the confusion on the hanyou's face, Kouga asked. "Are you going to leave me out here or can I come in?"

Blushing at his momentary lack of manners, Inuyasha showed him to the couch, where the movie was just starting up. Miroku came out and joined them for a while but after falling asleep in the chair, he headed to bed, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga alone. Taking advantage of the situation, Kouga moved closer. The smell of Inuyasha was intoxicating and soon Kouga found his nose buried in Inuyasha's hair. Before long, Kouga boldly planted a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lip. After a momentairy response, Inuyasha pulled back from the aggressive wolf.

"Kouga." Inuyasha nervously moved over slightly. "I don't know if this is…"

Moving closer and sliding his arm around Inuyasha, Kouga turned him to look into his face.

"I'm not trying to force you into anything. I like you, Inuyasha. I like you a lot. I'm not afraid to show that to you."

Pulling him closer, Kouga again kissed Inuyasha, this time it was bolder and filled with passion. For a moment, Inuyasha contemplated just giving in but one thought clouded his mind and caused him to pause. Inuyasha turned his head, blushing slightly at Kouga's declaration and the bold kiss. "But Sesshomaru…"

Grabbing his chin, Kouga turned Inuyasha's head back towards him. Looking deep into his golden eyes, Kouga quietly stated. "Sesshomaru is not here. It's just you and me."

"You don't understand, Kouga. We can't do this…I can't do this. It wouldn't be…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted.

"I understand perfectly. But do you understand? If Sesshomaru was truly vested in this 'relationship' you two supposedly have, wouldn't he have asked you home by now? It's been two weeks since he's been back in town and he has made no attempt to touch you or even call you. He's treating you like a convenience. He only wants you when it fits into his schedule. He only wants the benefits he can get from you!"

Anger flashed in Inuyasha's eyes. Jumping up, he moved across the room, furious with Kouga.

"Don't you dare say that, you bastard! You need to get the fuck out now before I throw you out!"

Kouga, realizing he had gone too far, attempted to approach Inuyasha but when he heard the angry growl come from the hanyou's throat, he remained back. Awoken by the shouting, Miroku stumbled into the room.

"Yash, what's going on?"

Still glaring at Kouga, Inuyasha replied. "Your FRIEND has overstepped his bounds. I'm going to bed." Walking by Kouga, Inuyasha looked him directly in his face. In a low, angry voice, Inuyasha hurled one last insult. "Fuck you, wolf."

ooOOoo

Kouga wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru on his doorstep after the disaster of a night with Inuyasha. Maintaining a façade of calm, Kouga parked his car and went to meet his latest fate.

* * *

I know I left this at such a cliff but the next chapter should be up very soon! Thanks so much for reading!


	19. Mischief Managed

_Sesshomaru decides to handle all of his business. The mischief is managed - for the moment at least! Prompt used: Mischief Managed._

* * *

Sesshomaru struggled to control himself as Kouga walked closer. The haughty wolf practically reeked of Inuyasha and the scent set Sesshomaru's blood to boiling. A low growl escaping his lips was Kouga's only physical indication of the daiyoukai's anger. His face, however, was calm and emotionless as always.

"It's kinda late for a social call. I would think someone like you would have made an appointment first." Kouga spoke as he climbed the steps.

Ignoring Kouga's attempts at levity, Sesshomaru went straight to the reason from his visit.

"I don't know game you're playing, wolf, but it stops tonight."

Kouga stood directly in front of Sesshomaru. Although he was shorter than the demon lord, Kouga still cut an intimidating figure.

"Who's playing a game? You have no claim on him. He's free to choose whomever he wants."

Standing closer to the wolf, Sesshomaru deliberately moved into Kouga's personal space.

"He is mine."

Kouga, admirably, stood his ground. "You have a funny way of showing it. It's been almost a year, yet there has been no formal declaration to the demon council. You haven't even publicly claimed him as family much less as your life partner. Inuyasha belongs to no one!"

Kouga had no time to react as his body was slammed against the wall of his home. Dazed from the impact, he could barely catch his breath as the clawed hand squeezed his throat.

"Hear me, wolf. Inuyasha belongs to me. If you lay as much as a claw on him, I will kill you."

Staring into the now blood-red eyes, for the first time since the confrontation started, Kouga felt the cold knife of fear run down her spine. Still defiant, he struggled to choke out his words. "You don't even have the balls to tell the boy about his inheritance."

Kouga struggled vainly against the tightening grip that was rapidly crushing his airway. Reaching the edge of consciousness, he suddenly found himself released and choking on the air he so desperately needed. His legs crumpled under him and he slid in a heap on the stone floor. Sesshomaru stood over him, shaking his head at the disgraced demon.

"Do not presume to know any of my family's dealings, wolf." Sesshomaru's voice was low and deadly, the sound of a restrained growl laced in the undertones of his words.

Barely able to breathe, Kouga managed to croak out, "Bullshit.". After a major coughing spell, he hoarsely continued.

"You refuse to allow Inuyasha to make his own decisions about his life. You are deliberately keeping him in the dark!"

Anything else Kouga would have said was cut off by the pressure of an Italian loafer on his throat. Through the incredible pain and the growing lack of oxygen, Kouga could barely hear the frightfully anger daiyoukai speak.

"You DARE question my honor, especially when it comes to Inuyasha? You DARE try to come in and destroy my family?"

Before Kouga could process his thoughts, he found himself hauled up and once again slammed against the wall. Dazed and oxygen starved, he could barely stare into Sesshomaru's glowing red eyes, his voice a low, dangerous growl.

"Inuyasha is mine. If you come near my otouto again, You. Will. Die."

With a solid shake, Sesshomaru released him, allowing the wolf to slump to the ground. Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru walked off without a backwards glance.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha was up with the sun. After his confrontation with Kouga, sleep eluded him. He had showered until his skin was raw, making sure the smell of Kouga was nowhere on him. Afterwards, he washed his clothes and sprayed the apartment down, removing all traces of the wolf from his presence.

Collapsing in bed, Kouga's words kept ringing in his mind. Inuyasha knew he and Sesshomaru were at a standstill but for the life of him, he didn't know what was going on. Too proud to question, Inuyasha focused his energy on not getting his heart broke. He wasn't sure how things were going to play out but he was determined to protect himself at all costs.

Finally realizing sleep was futile, Inuyasha got up. After brewing coffee, he sat at the table trying to clear Kouga's words out his head but failed miserably. The fact remained that he may be right and that is what irritated Inuyasha. Other than a few stilted conversations when Sesshomaru first returned to town, there had been no physical contact between them. In Inuyasha's opinion, it seemed as if Sesshomaru had been purposely avoiding him. The thought saddened and angered him.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha took a sip of his coffee. The whole situation was frustrating and between dealing with Sesshomaru and Kouga, he was starting to wish he would have remained undiscovered in the human world, oblivious to the mechanizations of the demonic world. There were still so many protocols he didn't understand and honestly, he was growing tired of all the secrets and drama.

The sound of the doorbell startled Inuyasha out of his brooding thoughts. Warily, he went to answer it, praying it wasn't Kouga. He really wasn't up to dealing with any more questions or even apologies. Instead, the urge to punch him was really strong. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha swung the door open and with a whoosh, the breath escaped him with surprise.

"Sesshomaru…" was the only thing he could say at the appearance of his brother at the door.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru coolly replied. They stood for a long moment, taking in one another's appearance. Inuyasha complained mentally as he noted Sesshomaru's always impeccable appearance. Even dressed casually in a polo shirt, khakis and loafers, he was unruffled and neat as a pin. Inuyasha had to admit Sesshomaru was looking good.

Sesshomaru was similarly pleased with Inuyasha. While the boy was only clad in black boxers and a black tank top, Sesshomaru still drank in his appearance from the top of his disheveled hair to his bare feet. He hadn't realized until the moment how much he truly had missed the young one's presence and the feel of his body beside him.

The moment passed and Inuyasha remembered he was upset with Sesshomaru. Glaring at his brother, he asked.

"What brings you here?"

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Inuyasha did roll his eyes. "Maybe it isn't. I haven't heard from you in almost a week and a half. Why should I assume?"

Sesshomaru sighed, realizing Inuyasha was going to be stubborn about this.

"May I come in from the door step? Some things are better discussed in private."

Inuyasha hesitated for a fraction of a minute then stepped aside, allowing Sesshomaru to enter. Taking in the modest but neat décor of the apartment, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. He was pleased to not smell any scent of the wolf on Inuyasha or in the apartment. Taking a seat at the small table, he watched as Inuyasha prepared him a cup of coffee and refreshed his own.

"So again, Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

Taking a tentative whiff, Sesshomaru took a sip before answering.

"I think it's time to clear the air about several things."

At those words, Inuyasha's heart started beating faster. He was expecting the outcome but he hadn't expected the sick feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. Staring in to his cup, he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I see."

Frowning slightly at the sudden change in Inuyasha's mood, Sesshomaru continued.

"It is time for you to return home. You need to focus what your career path might be and I have been remiss by neglecting that."

Startled, Inuyasha could only stare at his brother for a moment, speechless. Having been expected to be turned out on his penniless ear, the shock of Sesshomaru's statement left him almost breathless. A flash of anger cut through the shock and he found his voice.

"You've been treating me like a pariah for almost two weeks then all of a sudden 'come home.'? I'd better off staying here with Miroku. At least he acts as if he enjoys my company."

Sesshomaru frowned again. "Apparently. He also seems to be skilled in arranging less than suitable dates for you."

Inuyasha's face was blank for a moment then Sesshomaru saw it light up as the realization of his words burrowed their way into Inuyasha's brain.

"This is about Kouga? You came to drag me home because that mangy wolf is after me?" Inuyasha couldn't help but explode in laughter. "You're jealous!"

"Such an emotion is truly beneath me." Sesshomaru replied, annoyed at the laughter of the hanyou.

Leaning across the table, Inuyasha got as close as he could to Sesshomaru.

"Bullshit! Which one of your flunkies has been spying on me? I bet it was that toad, Jaken. You know since there is no public relationship between us, I can do as I please. I'm a secret, remember?"

Inuyasha cringed when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash from gold to red. Stubbornly, he still pushed the buttons.

"You can't dictate what I do. Just because we've had sex a few times, it means nothing."

In an effort to show his own bold statement didn't terrify him, Inuyasha picked up his now empty cup and took it to the sink to wash it. Before he had taken two steps, he found himself pushed up against the wall, Sesshomaru's body holding him firmly in place. Before he could react, his lips were claimed in a searing kiss. Any arguments and all reason fled from Inuyasha as the feel of Sesshomaru's mouth and his hands roaming all over his body awakened the slumbering passion that always existed between them.

He wasn't sure it only minutes or hours had passed but when the kiss was over, Inuyasha felt like the earth had stood still and suddenly began to move again. Smugly, Sesshomaru took in Inuyasha's slightly dazed face. Moving away from him, Sesshomaru headed for the door.

"You have until the end of the day to return to OUR home. Don't let me have to retrieve you."

* * *

_Well played, Sesshomaru but Kouga and Inuyasha bought up several valid points and what is this about an inheritance? It would seem that Sesshomaru has some explaining to do! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying it! Review and let me know!_


	20. Pushing It

Prompt used - Test

* * *

The click of the door closing bought Inuyasha out of his lust-dazed stupor. Mentally, he berated himself for melting so quickly from one kiss. Granted it was a hot, mind-blowing kiss but still, he shouldn't have given in so fast. Trying to ignore the fact that his knees were still weak, Inuyasha cleaned the coffee cups and retreated to his room to shower.

The shower did nothing to ease his mental angst. As Inuyasha dressed, Sesshomaru's last words rang across his mind.

"_You have until the end of the day to return to OUR home. Don't make me retrieve you." _

Frowning, Inuyasha also thought about the smug look Sesshomaru had on his face, as if he knew he'd be obeyed without question.

"_That fucker!"_ Inuyasha mentally cursed. _"Who does he think he is?"_

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted the mental questions. Miroku stood there, grinning as if he had been given a prize.

"I'm glad you're up and dressed. The lovely Sango invited us to spend the day with her at the shore." Giving a perverted waggle of his eyebrows, Miroku playfully hit Inuyasha's chest. "She's even bringing a lady friend for you."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his dramatic friend. He was almost ready to turn him down, not wanting to interfere with Miroku's romantic intentions but the smug, self-satisfied visage of Sesshomaru popped into Inuyasha's head. Anger flared through his veins.

"_Pompous bastard!"_ He thought. Aloud, he readily agreed to Miroku's plan. As they walked out the front door, Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk.

"_Retrieve me, baka! I'd like to see you try!"_

ooOOoo

As the morning progressed, Sesshomaru was buried with work that had been neglected while he was away. He didn't realize the passage of time until the maid bought in his lunch. Stretching to ease the kinks in his body, Sesshomaru glanced at the clock, noting it was after 1 p.m. Deciding not to overreact, he focused on his lunch instead. His thoughts, however, would not allow him to enjoy his meal.

"_I cannot be upset because the boy didn't come groveling home immediately after me."_ He mused. What Sesshomaru could understand was that damned Inu pride that was deeply entrenched in the both of them. In hindsight, Sesshomaru wondered exactly how Inuyasha would react to his ultimatum. A frown marred his brow as he reached for his phone.

"Jaken." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru listened to the simpering fool greet him profusely. Finally tiring of the drivel, Sesshomaru cut to the reason for the call.

"Where is he?"

Sesshomaru listened with growing ire as Jaken detailed the boys' trip to the shore and the subsequent presence of their companions.

"_A ningen female!" _

Without a word to Jaken, Sesshomaru disconnected. Fighting the urge to retrieve HIS hanyou right this moment, Sesshomaru gave himself a thread of resolve.

"_He has until the end of the day, else there will be hell to pay."_

ooOOoo

Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoyed his day. The sun, sand and waves allowed him to finally relax and think about the events from the night before. In the back of his mind, Sesshomaru's words poked him but after more than a few umbrella drinks, they were soon gone in the abyss. Sango's friend, Kagome, was nice enough but both she and Inuyasha quickly realized they were going to be just friends. With that out of the way, the four of them had a great time sunning, swimming and relaxing.

As the sun began to set, Inuyasha's apprehension began to return. Sango and Kagome begged the boys to stay with them and hit the nightclubs. Attempting to beg off, the guys pointed out the lack of club clothes. Sango made a few phone calls and by the time they returned to her house, a man soon appeared with clothes and shoes. Shocked, Miroku and Inuyasha were soon clad in matching black linen pants and shirts, black loafers and even fresh undies. After a quick shower and hasty dressing, the group headed out for a night of club hopping. Sesshomaru briefly crossed Inuyasha's mind but defiance won out as he thought about that morning in the kitchen. No questions had been answered and if Sesshomaru thought a kiss and an ultimatum solved the issue, he was wrong. Determined to have a good time, Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru into the corner of his mind.

"_He's not the boss of me!"_

ooOOoo

By nightfall, Sesshomaru was livid. In spite of regular updates from Jaken, Sesshomaru was pissed that Inuyasha actually disobeyed him. While his rational mind recognized Inuyasha's youthful defiance, his youkai was furious.

"_How dare he not bow down to ME!"_

Rationally, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha had only been momentarily distracted by the kiss. He knew Inuyasha had been angry and once he had time to think about it, Inuyasha's anger would return. Still, his open defiance rankled Sesshomaru. He had fired employees for less. However, Inuyasha was not an employee, he was Sesshomaru's heart even if Sesshomaru didn't show it all the time. Kouga's mocking words replayed in his mind.

"_It's been almost a year, yet there has been no formal declaration to the demon council. You haven't even publicly claimed him as family much less as your life partner. Inuyasha belongs to no one!"_

Standing and walking over to his balcony, Sesshomaru tried to let the evening coolness calm his peevishness. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Kouga was right. In the eyes of the Demon Council, Inuyasha was free to make his own decisions. There had been no family claim or life partner claim by Sesshomaru. True enough, their father had documented the young one's birth, ensuring his place but because he had been raised with humans, an oral familial claim still had to be made. The fact that Kouga attempted to woo Inuyasha only pushed home the point of claiming him as a life partner. Life partners shared a portion of each other's aura, bonding them until death. Things were still so new between them and Sesshomaru wasn't sure if his desire to claim Inuyasha as a life partner wasn't just a selfish one. He didn't want anyone else to have him but for the first time, he wondered what did Inuyasha want?

He knew once the familial claim was made to the council, Inuyasha would be open to entertain offers from other demons. After all, Sesshomaru wasn't clueless about the appeal of Inuyasha. He felt the pulse of his youkai at the thought of someone else attempting to claim what was his. Inuyasha only knew his touch and Sesshomaru wanted to keep it that way. This issue needed to be resolved as soon as possible.

Taking a glance at his watch, Sesshomaru gripped the railing to keep from leaving his home. To be fair, he HAD given the whelp until the end of the day and officially, that meant midnight. Putting a lid on his irritation for the moment, Sesshomaru settled in for an evening of clock watching.

ooOOoo

The ride back to Miroku's was clouded in a semi-drunk haze. The gang had jumped from place to place, indulging in food and drink as they went along. Finally winding down at 3 a.m., Sango had her father's driver to take Miroku and Inuyasha back to the city after promising she would drive his car down and spend Sunday with him. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Miroku promptly passed out halfway on the journey, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts for company.

He knew he had pushed it with Sesshomaru by testing the limits of his patience but he felt he had the right. The lack of public acknowledgement hurt and to be honest, at first it didn't matter. He was just so grateful for someone, anyone that was willing to show him love and affection and he didn't question the motivations behind it. However, this fiasco with Kouga and Sesshomaru's reaction to someone else showing interest in him set Inuyasha's mind turning. It had been 8 months and Inuyasha knew enough demon lore to know that Sesshomaru hadn't publicly presented him to demon society as family…or as anything else and while he hadn't asked Inuyasha to keep their relationship, familial or otherwise, a secret, Sesshomaru hadn't let it be publicly known about Inuyasha either. That hurt and angered Inuyasha. It had taken Kouga to make Inuyasha realize how naïve he had been about the entire situation and in order for him to return to what Sesshomaru blithely referred to as THEIR home, there had to be some changes.

Inuyasha didn't realize he had also dozed off until he felt the motion of the car come to a halt. Startled awake, he waved off the help of the driver and manhandled his drunken friend out of the car. Struggling with Miroku, Inuyasha didn't notice the car that pulled up behind them. He heard Sango's driver call out a greeting and turning his head to see, Inuyasha's stomach lurched. He recognized Sesshomaru's driver, Haru, standing on the curb, speaking with Sango's driver. Now fighting nausea, Inuyasha continued to walk/drag Miroku to his apartment. Once inside, he laid his friend out on the bed, pulled off his shoes and tossed a sheet over him. With a heavy sigh, he went back outside to face Haru.

Haru was still standing beside the car, the other driver having left. When he saw Inuyasha come down the walk, he could only shake his head. It was obvious that the young one was drunk, although not as drunk as his human friend and knowing the mood his boss was in, Haru felt sorry for him. Inuyasha had been one of the few people Haru had seen make Sesshomaru completely lose his legendary control. When he had been summoned to pick up the boy, the tiger demon could sense the barely restrained emotions of the Lord. He knew Sesshomaru was angry but Haru could also sense a trace of worry. The kid had been out all night and even with Jaken reporting in, he could understand the worry that was intertwined with the anger. Haru could only hope Sesshomaru would let the boy sleep it off before he railed into him.

Inuyasha noted Haru watching him come to the car. Inuyasha said nothing as he reached the car. Haru nodded and opened the back door. Inuyasha stood for a moment, debating if he should enter the car or go back in the apartment. Sighing, he knew the answer. If Haru returned without him, Sesshomaru would be there instantly and he really didn't feel like dealing with furious Sesshomaru. At the same time, it irritated Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had sent someone after him like a wayward child. Getting in the car, Inuyasha knew it was time to nip this in the bud. Sesshomaru was either going to acknowledge him or let him go.


	21. Ease My Mind

Prompt used- Hold My Hand

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Haru could feel the agitation rolling off Inuyasha and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. The journey took longer than Haru could remember and he almost gave a sigh of relief when he reached the mansion. Haru was still concerned about the fact that Inuyasha was still highly intoxicated. Something about it really worried Haru. As he came to a stop in garage, Haru made a mental note to mention it to Sesshomaru.

Before the car came to a complete halt, Inuyasha was out the door. Bounding into the house, for a moment, Inuyasha contemplated confronting Sesshomaru. However, the woozy feeling from drinking made itself known. Swaying, Inuyasha struggled to remember if he had ever felt this way from drinking before.

"_Fuck it!"_ He thought and headed up the back stairs to his suite. Once inside, he kicked off his shoes and lay across the bed. He could feel the swirl of alcohol through his blood and he allowed the booze to feed his anger.

"_If Sesshomaru wants me, he'll have to come to me!"_

ooOOoo

Haru reported to Sesshomaru's office, still worried about Inuyasha.

"The young master is here."

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers. "Good." Haru turned to leave but then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, you should know. Inuyasha is drunk and angry. I believe he has had a large amount of demon liquor."

A slight frown marred Sesshomaru's brow. "Explain, Haru."

Taking a deep breath, Haru began. "He and his human friend were drunk when they arrived at the apartment. The human had to be carried in by Inuyasha. I'm no expert but Inuyasha should not still be intoxicated by human drink. The ride from the shore took at least 30 minutes. From the apartment to here was another 30 minutes. By now, his demon blood should have metabolized most of the alcohol. He still smells as drunk as he was still drinking."

Sesshomaru sighed. Signaling Haru to sit, he called Jaken. After getting list of the five clubs the group had visited, he was able to narrow down the source of the demon liquor. He wasn't sure how they even wound up at the particular club because it was a darker, seedier club that Sesshomaru would expect them to socialize. Turning his attention back to Haru, he gave him instructions to call their private physician and to collect Miroku and bring him back to the mansion as well.

After Haru left, Sesshomaru placed a call to Kuro Yoshida. After apologizing for the lateness of the hour, he explained what transpired with the group's night out. Yoshida immediately understood and quickly left the line. Sesshomaru stood and walked out to his balcony. Recalling what he could remember about demon liquor, he knew the humans would eventually be violently ill or worse, depending on the amount they had drank. A tincture could be given to ease the symptoms and leave them with no more than a hangover.

For full demons, the liquor worked similar to regular human alcohol. They could get drunk and hung over if they consumed too much. What worried Sesshomaru was the effect it could have on Inuyasha. With his hanyou heritage, there were too many wild card variables. Knowing he couldn't avoid this particular confrontation, Sesshomaru decided to check on Inuyasha.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha couldn't remember ever feeling the way he did now after drinking. The bed was spinning and he felt lightheaded. Hearing the click of the door, Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but he smelled Sesshomaru entering the room. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to just lurk?"

Sesshomaru approached the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Sniffing the air, he immediately agreed with Haru's assessment. The demon liquor was strong in Inuyasha's system.

"I was just checking on your wellbeing. Haru told me you were intoxicated."

"Intoxicated." Giving a snort, Inuyasha replied. "Fancy word for drunk. What do you want, Sesshomaru. Your pet is home. You should be pleased."

"Inuyasha, you have never been my pet."

Sitting up in the bed, Inuyasha's head swam before he could respond to Sesshomaru.

"What do you call the **order** to come home? What do you call sending your driver to retrieve me like a wayward child?"

Sesshomaru took another step towards Inuyasha but was greeted with a growl. "Stay the fuck back, Sesshomaru! I can't deal with you right now."

Halting, Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha's flushed visage. "Little brother, I think the alcohol you consumed tonight is making you ill."

Giving a mirthless chuckle, Inuyasha quickly stood, swaying dangerously for a moment.

"Maybe dealing with you is making me ill. You can't dictate my life to me, Sesshomaru. I'm starting to think maybe Kouga was right all along."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "That mangy cur? What lies did he use to try and fill your head?"

"How do I know they are lies, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he unsteadily moved towards his brother. "How do I know I'm not only a convenience? How do I know that you don't have a hidden agenda towards me?" Stopping in front of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's eyes dared him to dispute Kouga's claims. "How do I know I'm not just a play thing for you? I'm a secret, a secret you've been keeping!"

"This is not a conversation for now. You are drunk, more so than you even realize." Sesshomaru replied, his gaze unwavering from Inuyasha's face. He watched as Inuyasha's face contorted with anger. It was his voice, however, that broke Sesshomaru's heart. Inuyasha's voice came out broken and needy, a far cry from the belligerent hanyou only moments before. It reminded him too much of the broken hanyou he had found when he was merely following his father's wishes.

"Who am I to you, Sesshomaru?"

Before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru reached out and cupped Inuyasha's face. Stroking his love's cheek, Sesshomaru was stunned to feel a tear roll down his hand. Pulling Inuyasha close, Sesshomaru was thrilled to feel the hanyou's arms snake around his waist as he stroked his ears. They stood like that that until soft knock on the door intruded.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called out, refusing to release his hold on Inuyasha even as he felt the young man try to pull away. Haru came into the room, with a small man trailing behind him.

"Sir, the doctor is here to see the young master."

Before Sesshomaru could respond, Inuyasha spoke. "Doctor? I don't need a doctor! I'm drunk, not sick."

Sesshomaru looked down at the man in his arms. "You and your companions have been drinking demon liquor. The doctor has something for you to take so it doesn't make you violently ill."

Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru then scowled at the doctor. "Well, will you let me go so I can get this over with?"

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru released him and watched as Inuyasha wobbled towards the bed. Nodding at the doctor, Sesshomaru stood with Haru as the doctor asked Inuyasha a few questions and examined him. Haru relayed the information about Miroku. The doctor had given him the tincture and he was sleeping in the guest room on the first floor. Sesshomaru nodded, never taking his attention away from the doctor and Inuyasha. At last, the doctor finished and leaving instructions for Inuyasha to drink the tincture and sleep, he left with Haru.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, cradling the bottle the doctor had left with him. The moments before the doctor came comforted and confused Inuyasha. So much had been happening between him and Sesshomaru and now he was torn.

"You need to take the tincture. The doctor says it'll help." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the bed beside Inuyasha.

Scowling slightly, Inuyasha uncorked the bottle and turned it up, surprised that it taste faintly pleasant. He placed the now empty vial in Sesshomaru's outstretched hand and gazed at his face.

"You didn't answer my question."

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's hand into his own. "I am sorry that I even allowed the wolf to plant this seed of discontent. I assumed you understood what you meant to me."

Inuyasha blushed. "It's been so long. You've buried yourself in work and..."

"I've been neglecting you." Sesshomaru finished. A ghost of a smile appeared as Inuyasha tried to stifle a yawn. Standing up, Sesshomaru gently pushed Inuyasha back on the bed.

"We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. For now, you need to rest." Sesshomaru leaned over and gently kissed Inuyasha's lips. Turning off the lamp, he turned to walk away, stopping when Inuyasha called out to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

There was a pause and for a moment, Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha had fallen asleep but his tired voice carried in the dark.

"What Kouga said was not true, right?"

Sesshomaru frowned, unseen by Inuyasha. "What did he say?"

Again, it took a moment before Inuyasha answered, the medicine slowing knocking him out. "About the benefits you could get from me. I don't have anything, what could he be talking about?"

Squeezing the door handle tightly, Sesshomaru worded his answer carefully. "The wolf is clueless, Inuyasha. He only said the things he said to agitate you." Opening the door, he gently ordered. "Now, sleep."

Hearing no other sounds, Sesshomaru closed the door. Once back in his office, the normally unflappable daiyoukai took a shaky breath. Logging into his computer, he opened his private files and looked specifically at the one labeled 'Inuyasha'. He wondered how much Kouga truly knew about the instructions of his late father and wondered what else had he shared with Inuyasha. The wolf was turning into a bigger problem than Sesshomaru had anticipated. He knew there would have to be another meeting with the wolf, this time on neutral territory. He considered burying the file, knowing the information it contained would have the power to heal them both or destroy them completely.


	22. Questioning

Prompt Used – Questioning

* * *

Inuyasha woke at mid-afternoon, groggy and ravenous. He could smell the lingering scent of Sesshomaru, no more than maybe an hour old. Still trying to cling to the residual anger, he pushed aside the warm fuzzy feelings that came from knowing he was being looked after and instead, focused on trying to remember what happened after he arrived at the house.

Moving from the bed, Inuyasha couldn't contain the groan that tore from throat. His body felt as if he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Gingerly, he stood and made his way to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, Inuyasha began to feel more like himself. No longer able to ignore his rumbling tummy, Inuyasha's next order of business was food.

Arriving in the kitchen, Inuyasha was surprised to see Miroku sitting at the table being fed by Sashiro, Sesshomaru's portly chef.

"Ah, young master! I'm glad to see you're up and about." He proclaimed excitedly.

With a scowl on his face, Inuyasha took the seat beside Miroku, who hadn't stopped stuffing his face to greet his friend.

"I told you, none of that 'young master' crap, Sashiro, just Inuyasha."

Ignoring Inuyasha's scowl, Sashiro gave a short bow and apologized. "I'm sorry. In my excitement, I forgot. It has been many days since you've graced us with your presence. Is there anything special you'd like to eat?"

Glancing at Miroku, who was tucking into a huge bowl of ramen, Inuyasha's mouth watered. Deciding to ignore the presence comment, he replied.

"I'll have what he's having."

ooOOoo

After both men sat back, sated and groaning, they began to question each other. Sashiro was gone, leaving them alone to pick each other's brains.

"What the hell happened? I wake up in the Taj Mahal! I don't even remember the ride home!" Miroku exclaimed, still in awe of his surroundings.

Inuyasha smirked, his memory of at least part of the night still clear. "That's because your drunk ass passed out in the car. I took you to your apartment, dragging your heavy carcass all the way. You didn't even wake up! I don't know how you got here!"

Before Miroku could respond, Inuyasha could sense Sesshomaru's aura approaching the kitchen. Sarcastically, he told Miroku, well aware that Sesshomaru would hear him.

"Maybe the Lord and Master can explain what's going on here."

Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, his stoic face not reveling his relief and irritation. He stopped by Inuyasha's rooms to check on him and discovered he was gone. While Sesshomaru was pleased to see Inuyasha up and about, he could sense the linger tension from his younger brother. Ignoring the barb, Sesshomaru address Miroku instead.

"It would seem you and your companions", at the word 'companions', he cast a hard glare at Inuyasha then continued. "Consumed a great deal of demon made liquor last night."

Seeing the confused look on both faced, Sesshomaru continued to explain. "Demon liquor is liquor that has been infused with demonic energy. It usually takes very dark magic to make it. For humans, it is like a poison. It can lead to unconsciousness and if they are not given an antidote, they will die."

After noting the young human's now pale visage, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Inuyasha. "As for hanyou, the effects are uncertain. You will be extremely drunk, similar to a human but your metabolism goes into overdrive fighting the effects of the liquor. There was a real chance your demonic side could have taken over if you had been left unaided. You were given the antidote as a precaution."

Inuyasha tried to look unconcerned but Sesshomaru noticed the worried look in his eyes. He and Inuyasha hadn't spoken about his demonic nature and Sesshomaru added that topic to his mental checklist. Standing, he once again addressed Inuyasha.

"I'm going out to take care of a business matter but I would like to discuss a few things with you later."

Inuyasha frowned. "Business? On a Sunday?"

Moving a lock of Inuyasha's hair that have fallen on his cheek, Sesshomaru allowed his fingertips to linger in the soft strands for a moment. "It's something that couldn't wait but I should be back in a couple of hours."

Unconsciously, Inuyasha leaned into the light touch, and then blushed as he caught the bemused look of his best friend. The amusement was quickly gone, however, at a brief glance from Sesshomaru. With a nod, Sesshomaru left them alone in the kitchen.

Miroku's grin returned and Inuyasha's face turned beet red.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Inuyasha stood and walked out of the kitchen, knowing the chatterbox would be right on his heels.

"What's to tell?"

As they entered the media room, Miroku flopped on the couch, while Inuyasha picked a few movies.

"You're kidding, right? Only the blind could have missed that moment of electricity. You know I'm well aware of demon customs. You should have told me that you and Sesshomaru were an item."

Collapsing beside his friend, Inuyasha dimmed the lights and started the movie.

"We aren't anything." Inuyasha replied, his voice low. Miroku could still hear the trace of sadness in it and the proverbial light bulb went off.

"That's why you've been staying with me? To avoid him? I think you owe me an explanation"

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha told Miroku everything, including the blowup with Kouga. Stunned into silence, Miroku had no idea the inner workings of demonic society were so complicated. Before he could think of an appropriate response, Inuyasha's phone beeped, indicating a text message.

Glancing at the display, Inuyasha's eyes grew big.

"It's a text from Kouga. He says we need to talk. He wants me to call him."

Miroku shrugged. "He could want to apologize."

Inuyasha was silent. Somehow, he figured, Kouga had a lot more to say than just an apology. He still wanted to know what Kouga knew about his relationship with Sesshomaru. There were still so many unanswered questions and he could sense his brother was avoiding the subject. Another beep interrupted his thoughts.

"_Please?"_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. An unspoken understanding passed between the two friends and Inuyasha left to go call Kouga in private.

ooOOoo

Sesshomaru was listening to Kuro with half an ear. It was his first short meeting of the day but the meeting with Kouga interested him more. The meeting with Kuro was necessary because Kuro was an elder of the Demon Council. What should have been a 30-minute meeting had dragged on well over an hour. Sesshomaru felt his head begin to pound as Kuro once again leafed through the papers Sesshomaru had given him.

"It seems everything is in order. Your father made his interventions very specific. The hanyou, Inuyasha, is to be recognized as the son of Inu Tashio with full society rights. As such, he is also of age to be openly courted, if he so desires."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Courting in not a option at this moment."

Kuro chuckled. "The council will question why it took so long for you to present this son of Tashio. There will be questions if you are trying to seize his share of the inheritance."

Golden eyes flashed red and for a brief moment, Sesshomaru's powerful youkai filled the room and Kuro felt smothered.

"Are you questioning this Sesshomaru's honor?"

Kuro took a deep breath as the youkai slowly disappeared.

"Far from it, but you know there will be those on the council who will. They will imply that you used these past 8 months to influence the young lord."

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the door, beyond furious at the implication. As his hands touched the knob, he turned to reply to Kuro.

"Those who would question me only seek to take from Inuyasha."

Kuro agreed. "That might be true but you need to decide what you want from Inuyasha. There are those who are less than honorable and will stop at nothing to have him. He is young and impressionable and now very wealthy. Don't think I haven't heard about the wolf."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he struggled to contain his rage.

"No one would dare touch what is mine!" He replied, sweeping out of the room and closing the door with a resounding click.

Kuro could only shake his head. He could see that Sesshomaru was in denial about his dealing with the hanyou. He could only hope the daiyoukai would come to his senses and understand the threats he would be facing when it came to the affections of a certain hanyou.

* * *

_*Thank you so much for your patience on this! Next time, Kouga's conversation with Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru's conversation with Kouga, too! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will have the talk of talks (finally!) and we'll see how Inuyasha reacts to his new status!* _


	23. Deep In Thought

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both have some thinking to do. Prompt used: Deep in Thought

* * *

"What do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked the wolf without preamble. Once he had reached the privacy of his room, he almost had 2nd thoughts about calling Kouga. His curiosity got the better of him, however, and he elected to give into the summons. There were questions he needed answered and he knew there was a possibility that Sesshomaru would attempt to dance around the subject.

"I wanted to apologize." Kouga responded.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "I'll accept your apology if you answer a few questions."

Inuyasha could hear the hesitation in Kouga's voice. "What kind of questions?"

"Like what is my brother not telling me?"

Attempting to dodge the bullet, Kouga asked a question of his own. "What makes you think he is hiding something?"

Kouga had to move the phone back from his ear as Inuyasha exploded. "Spare me the bullshit! I know something is going on! Suddenly, I need to be in the house with him, he's having me followed and even sent his driver to pick me up like a wayward child. I need to know what the hell is going on."

Remembering his meeting with Sesshomaru later and know Sesshomaru would sense a lie, Kouga made a decision.

"Look, Inuyasha, as much as I would like to tell you what I know, I can't cross your brother."

Pacing the floor of his room, Inuyasha resisted the urge to throw his phone into the wall.

"So, in other words, you are chicken shit scared of my brother?"

Kouga bristled at the insinuation. "Hell, no!" He bellowed. Taking a deep breath, Kouga struggled to calm down. "I meant what I said about wanting to get to know you better. I can tell you all of this has to be your own decision. I won't fight Sesshomaru for you. This is not some duel for the princess."

Kouga could hear Inuyasha's scowl through the phone. "I ain't no damn princess!"

"No one's saying you are mutt face. I will tell you this, I'm not sure what your brother's intentions are towards you but you need to be careful."

Inuyasha felt his knees give out and he landed in the nearest chair.

"What is going on, Kouga?"

"You know demon society is…complicated. There are things coming into play that are bigger than you can even imagine." Kouga replied.

"What does this have to do with me?" Inuyasha asked. He heard Kouga sigh before answering.

"It's on Sesshomaru to let you know what's going on. I can't tell you." Kouga wasn't surprised when he heard Inuyasha growl through the phone.

"You mean you won't."

"You're right, I won't but it's not my place to tell you. You are getting ready to be thrust into a ruthless world that would suck your hanyou ass dry. You need to be careful who you decide to trust."

Inuyasha sighed. "What if I don't want this? What if I decide to go back to my all human world and let go of any ties to this crazy world of yours?"

While sympathetic, Kouga knew Inuyasha was going to hate his answer. "It's too late. Demon society knows about you and your family relationship with Sesshomaru. They would stop at nothing to take advantage of that. You don't know who would approach you out there in the human world under the guise of friendship or attempt to woo you in order to get in Sesshomaru good graces."

Kouga had sense enough to keep his last thought to himself. He knew, even if Inuyasha wasn't aware yet, Sesshomaru had already staked his claim on the half demon and any one that got in the way would be dead meat.

Inuyasha was furious. "So you're saying I'm a target now because of Sesshomaru?"

Kouga realized it would be so easy to tell the truth and say _"no, it's because of you and your newly established beta status."_ But he knew the hanyou wouldn't handle that well at all.

So he lied.

"I don't know. Just trust your instincts."

Not allowing Inuyasha to respond, Kouga hung up the phone. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru arrived and he knew exactly what the daiyoukai wanted.

ooOOoo

Arriving 30 minutes after Kouga's phone call, Sesshomaru was curious about what the wolf had shared with the young one. Their first "meeting" was raw and primal and Sesshomaru vowed not to stoop to those levels again… unless it was absolutely necessary.

After being shown to the study, Sesshomaru, who was still irritated from his earlier meeting, wondered how long he would have to wait for the wolf to put in an appearance. He was ready to go home and put everything to rest so he could restore his relationship with Inuyasha.

Kouga swept in moments later, his mind still on the conversation with Inuyasha. As he sat down, Sesshomaru began his business without preamble or niceties.

"I want to know what you have shared with my brother."

Smirking, Kouga allowed a hint of fang to slide out with his lecherous grin. "Other than a few hot kisses? Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

His face impassive, Sesshomaru refrained from grabbing the wolf and shaking him until his eyeballs rattled from his skull.

"I came here with no intent to harm you but don't tempt fate." Sesshomaru warned.

Raising his hands, Kouga attempted to placate the daiyoukai. "Fine, Sesshomaru. I told him nothing. I figured that was your job."

Sensing no lie, Sesshomaru nodded and stood to leave when Kouga's words stopped him.

"You should know, he's asking questions. You need to tell him about his heritage soon."

Turning his cool gaze on Kouga, Sesshomaru gave him an appraisal that had Kouga shivering.

"Are you implying I would be less than honest with Inuyasha?"

Quickly, Kouga clarified his position. "Not at all! I'm just saying he's looking for answers and you don't want him getting it from the wrong place."

"Indeed." With that acknowledgement and nothing else, Sesshomaru swept out, intent of getting home and settling things once and for all.

ooOOoo

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to return to the theater room. He knew Miroku would have a million questions and he wasn't ready to answer any of them. Kouga's cryptic answers only served to frustrate him more. On top of that, he had to deal with the feelings of longing brought on by being in Sesshomaru presence. Staying at Miroku's, Inuyasha was able to pretend Sesshomaru was just an angry figment of his imagination. After Sesshomaru visit to the apartment, however, Inuyasha realized how much he had missed Sesshomaru. He missed his touch, his smell, his taste. That kiss had awoken all the passions Inuyasha thought he had buried.

"_Dammit!" _ He thought as horny thoughts began to race through his brain. He wanted to still be mad at Sesshomaru, at least until he got his answers. Deciding Sesshomaru couldn't give him the slip if he were already in his room, Inuyasha went down the hall to his brother's suite. Flopping across the bed, Inuyasha became lost in Sesshomaru. As the scent of the older male surrounded him and filled his senses, the tension he had been carrying for the past few weeks began to dissipate. His racing mind slowed and soon, Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully, his youkai calmed by the scent of its alpha.

ooOOoo

Arriving home, Sesshomaru immediately expanded his aura to locate Inuyasha. Surprised at the young one's location, he made his way to his bedroom. A small smile graced Sesshomaru's face, thrilled to find Inuyasha sleeping in his bed.

"_No, OUR bed."_ He thought. It had been weeks since Inuyasha had graced their bed and having him down the hall the previous night had been almost more than Sesshomaru could bear. He was tempted to awaken the younger male but Sesshomaru decided to take advantage of the moment. Stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers, he gently lay beside Inuyasha, careful to not disturb him and placed his arms around him. Surprising Sesshomaru once again, the hanyou snuggled close and sighed.

With his arms full of warm hanyou, Sesshomaru realized, at least for the moment, his life was perfect. Now he would have to convince Inuyasha that he only belonged to this Sesshomaru.


End file.
